Feromonas de Kitsune
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Es como los zorros la verdad. Naruto al entrar a la pubertad comenzara expulsar feromonas que atraería a toda mujer que conozca pero cuando este en plena faena ,hay una posibilidad de ganar un poder de dicha mujer. Y kurama piensa que esto hará grande a Naruto. esta es la historia del dios del sexo-oh perdón shinobi. superharem. Mucho Smut.


**Feromonas de Kitsune.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic estará cargado de Smut y batallas, para quienes no saben clasificación Smut significa historias estilo eróticas, a diferencia de los Lemmon, estos son mas detallados y mas gráficos además que se centran en simplemente en pornografía literaria, para que entiendan tiene palabra como "coño o polla" **

**Como sabrán, Fanfiction hizo una exterminación de este tipo de historia hacia unos meses atrás, es por ello que historia rate "M" son borradas pero en yourfanfiction, se puede encontrar buenas obras de estas, aunque son de ingles.**

**Ese no es el caso, la cosa es que pondré el primer que no tiene nada y el resto lo continuare en yourfanfiction y para quienes estén interesados, vayan a esa página, conozca e incluso si lo desean, entrar en ella. Esta historia no estará sola sino una de Harry Potter y Bleach. En fin.**

**Esto tiene Super harem y un Super Naruto que progresa lentamente.**

_Naruto entro a la pubertad: ¡sálvense quien pueda!_

Podemos decir que es una maldita broma del destino que esto le termino ocurriendo a Naruto uzumaki. Bastardo con suerte. Pero para contar más a fondo esta historia hay que saber una verdad fundamental de la vida; desgraciadamente los hombres pensamos con el pene. Es una verdad que aunque ofensiva no podemos negar. Kyuubi no kitsune o Kurama para los amigos es un zorro demoniaco, un kitsune en realidad que sufrió ese problema pero mas profundo, todo iba bien pero entonces ocurrió algo que causaría que la bestia con cola sufriera algo que todo hombre teme y eso tiene que ver cuando, unos doscientos o cuatros años despues de la muerte de Rikudō sennin, Kurama sufrió su primera temporada de calor y efectivamente, Kurama sufre lo que todo hombre teme: problema con bolas azules.

Ahora se entiende porque el bendito zorro es tan gruñón.

La cosa es que siendo el único zorro de gran tamaño en la tierra, ocasiono que el tuviera que buscar muchos modos, tantos dolorosos como ridículos, para desahogar toda esas hormonas en ebullición. No era culpa de Kurama ,era de Rikudō sennin ,los kitsune eran también llamado dioses de la fertilidad ,se entiende que el deseo sexual estaba imprento en el y como Matatabi ,el Nibi no Nekomata desapareció despues de haber experimento igual su primera temporada en celo ,Kurama se quedo vagando por la tierra con una gana de tirarse un polvo pero sin tener conque (Matatabi parecía que quería hacer sufrir al pobre de Kurama) pero así paso el tiempo ,Kurama topándose con humanos que le molestaban justamente cuando el sufría su temporada de calentura y ustedes saben la historia. Es gracioso pensar que el gran dios zorro de la fertilidad sigue virgen.

El maldecía a Matatabi por no tirarse un polvo con el.

Bueno ,el seguía siendo gruñón pero se contenía al menos e igual tenia que luchar contra sus instintos ,es decir moler a todo a polvo ,encontrar a Matatabi y hacerla chillar por meses seguidos pero no ,Kurama tenia una reputación que mantener. Lastimosamente, esta se fue al carajo cuando se topo con Madara y ya saben el resto. Esto es lo gracioso del asunto ,cuando el termino sellado en Mito uzumaki ,si ,su frustración sexual seguía latente en el pero era manejable pero la cosa es que le ocurrió algo muy diferente a Mito ,su chakra se saturo con el aura del bijuu pero antes de que piense mal ,Mito era una mujer ,toda mujer es capaz de controlar sus deseos pero Mito los redirigió a su esposo ,Hashirama y cabe decir que la pasaron en grande aunque ,no le digan a nadie ,ocurrieron unos que otros accidente con otras personas como Tobirama , Kagami uchiha , los estudiantes de Tobirama ,wow ,eso si que fue una gran tarde pero aparte de eso ,no ocurrió nada mas. La cosa es que de un forma, una feromona comenzó a desarrollarse en Mito que ocasiono que fuera atractiva a los hombres, fue nombrada la mujer mas bella por ello, pero como se dijo, ella pudo controlar sus instintos….aunque no fue perfecto, por lo que pudo leer anteriormente.

Cuando Kurama estuvo sellado en kushina, eh, el zorro de una manera sintió que toda su frustración fue eliminada (gracias Mito) y aunque se la pasaba mal dentro de Kushina, es decir las cadenas y las estacas (él no le daba al sado) tenia un respiro y aprendió mucho de su contenedora pero entonces, oh maldita sea ocurrió nuevamente, una temporada de calor y en el mismo momento en que la chica entro a la pubertad. Fue una tortura para el kitsune que tuvo que buscar manera de descargar todos sus deseos para no volverse loco ,fueron años de fría soledad para el pobre y desatendido kitsune y el noto que eso igual le ocurría a su carcelera pero a él no le importara ,que sufriera. Pero para su alivio todo termino cuando la chica cumplió diecisiete años y se reunió con su novio Minato y bueno….ya se hace la idea pero media konoha no durmió bien por los griteríos y al día siguiente nacieron los sellos de silencios. Kushina de una manera no se salvo de lo que le ocurrió a Mito, incidentes con Mikoto uchiha, Tsunade Senju y una mujer Hyuuga, garantizo que en ese tiempo, sin nadie saberlo convertir a Minato Namikaze en un jodido dios amado por los hombres. Kurama tuvo su respiro pero temía cuando viniera otra temporada de calor pero esperaba que no fuera tan grave. Es decir, eran mujeres.

Entonces ocurrió el incidente con Naruto.

Ya sabemos la historia, Kurama termino nuevamente sellado en Naruto y listo. Pero es ahí la cuestión, nosotros los hombres somos más apegados a la sexualidad que las mujeres y Kurama termino por primera vez en un hombre, así que él no sabia que ocurriría. Al pasar los años el noto que su chakra se mezclaba con la del mocoso pero había algo mas ,Naruto lentamente ,poco a poco ,a los ochos años expulsaba feromonas ,no era un problema pero esta causaba cambios en las mujeres ,durante todos esos años ,ninguna mujer lastimo a Naruto ,es mas ,algunas dejaban atrás su odio y le trataba mucho mejor ,eso se dio cuenta Kurama pero pensó que no era nada grave , a las hembras de una especie entraba en un momento en donde esta mas deseable para los machos y que su cuerpo esta mas que listo para ser fecundado ,eso se le llama estar en celo o época de apareamiento ,pero eso solo le ocurre a las hembras ,la mayoría de las veces de hecho. Pero Kurama era único, el desgraciadamente tenia que pasar su época de celo y eso era porque era el único kitsune y todo eso le ocurría aun siendo macho, él podía aparearse con Matatabi siendo de especie cercana pero no, la gata de dos colas no se ha acercado a el por milenios. Kurama ya experimento lo que ocurría a sus jinchurikis pero no a los machos y el esperaba que no fuera tan alocado.

Ocurrirá algo fuera de lo común.

En el doceavo año de Naruto Kurama noto algo, el chico estaba comenzando a cambiar hormonalmente, es decir, estaba pasado por la pubertad y Kurama recapitulo todo lo que sabia sobre la fisonomía humana, el recordó que cuando un hombre pasa por esa etapa, tienden a volverse mas emocionales, se mas al caer en la rabia o enojo y quizas ese sea el único cambio al ser el bijuu de un jinchuriki macho. Oh pobre iluso. Dos meses despues del doceavo cumpleaños de Naruto y un mes desde que se volvió Genin ,Kurama experimento nuevamente la necesidad de aparearse y justamente cuando el chico esta en pubertad pero , al principio ,se mantuvo en calma al notar que el mocoso seguía siendo estúpido y denso pero…..mientras espiaba lo que hacia el chico ,el noto a través de su ojo ,cuando estaba almorzando aquella cosa ramen ,como la humana esa Ayame bajaba su camisa y le lanzaba miradas seductoras a nuestro intrépido personaje y eso dejo confundido a Kurama. Había algo que no le estaba gustando.

Y fue que finalmente supo que ocurría, justamente cuando Naruto estaba hablando con esa chica Haku (si, Kurama sabe que es una chica, sus feromonas son notables) esta ultima se sonrojo de repente y sin contemplación se lanzo a besar a Naruto con hambre y deseo. El zorro primeramente no le importo pero al analizar bien su chakra y el cuerpo del mocoso supo que ocurría. No importa si su contenedor era hombre o mujer ,de una manera expulsaba una feromona que lo hacia insaciable para el genero contrario pero la cuestión es que los papeles se inviertan ,en vez de ser la mujer ahora era el hombre que era atrapado por los del sexo opuesto para tener un buen polvo y como Kurama sabe ,un hombre no tiene limites ,pensamos con el pene ,cuando eso sucede no puede ser evitado ,en poca palabra Naruto tendrá sexo con casi toda mujer que se tope y eso durara cuando se termine la época de celo para el

**-¡Y ESO DURA MAS DE UN AÑO! ¡Y PUEDE OCURRIR DE NUEVO EN ALGUNOS MAS!-**Grito Kurama agarrándose las orejas gritando a mas no poder, bien, a él no le afectaba pero el chico podía sufrir de desgate por usar mucho el bote y en una misión podía caerse por el cansancio y ocasionarían que muriera, necesitaba hacer algo para garantizar la seguridad del mocoso. Aunque wow, se sentía mucho mejor, en realidad, toda esa molestia que ha tenido por siglos ha disminuido un poco. Kurama sacudió la cabeza, debía de concentrarse y en una pequeña bombilla su idea apareció.

Ignorando toda las emociones de lujurias y murmuras de parte de Haku sobre lo grande… Kurama sonrió orgullosamente, él fue quien le dio eso al mocoso. Como sea, el concentro el poco chakra que estaba fuera del sello y lo dirigió hacia la red de chakra de la chica. Su objetivo es que cuando vaya a estar en plena faena, su chakra y de la chica o mujer sea el caso, estén conectado y al finalizar el acto, el cansancio se divide la mitad para cada implicado así eliminando el cansancio de Naruto (pero Kurama rezaba que el chico no pensara sobre el Kage Bushin. Pero seria pecar de inocente) pero ocurrió algo curioso, al devolverse el chakra de Naruto a su cuerpo, este trajo algo de la chica que se fundió de inmediato con el red de chakra de Naruto cambiándolo rápidamente, esto no ocurriría a una persona normal pero es el jinchuriki del kyubi que estamos hablando además de los genes de sanación que Naruto naturalmente posee.

Kurama hizo una cara de concentración, ignorando el orgasmo de su carcelero y de la chica, y descubrió que Naruto había logrado absorber la afinidad elemental de la kunoichi, al parecer, del Hyoton. Interesante, esto es algo totalmente nuevo y Kurama sonrió maliciosamente aunque gimió felizmente por….ya saben. Una plan se estaba formando lentamente en la cabeza del kitsune, un plan en la que Naruto y el saldrían ganando. Uno pasarla bien y obtener el poder para ser hokage y el otro, maldita sea, estar libre de toda esa frustración reprimida y ver los sucesos que hara el otro además que haría que busque a su compañera gatuna de dos colas. Pero de algo estamos seguro es que nadie esperaba que tal suceso ocurriera pero apostamos que Naruto uzumaki hara cosas grandes, muy grandes. Y no hablo únicamente en el campo de batalla. Ustedes me entienden.

Que la leyenda de el dios del sexo…-Oh perdón, el dios shinobi inicie. Pero ustedes me entienden.

**Continuara….**

**Bien, aquí el prologo de este fic pervertido para el publico, no lo olviden, en yourfanfiction lo continuare, la razón del porque no he continuado mis otros fics es que entre a estudiar en una corporación y me tomo el tiempo, en fin. Como verán, Fem-Haku obviamente estará en el harem y si uno piensa sobre hormonas y temporada de celos, le vendrá a la mente las Inuzukas y obviamente Yugito nii, tranquilo Kurama que tu tendrá lo tuyo, también pienso dejar viva a Mikoto uchiha ¿Qué piensan? Obviamente hay explicación incluida. No pondré un Naruto Super, ahora tiene afinidad al Hyoton pero no será perfecto, si fuera un elemento seria "elemento congelar" ¿alguien sabe como seria en japonés (romanji creo que es) aquel elemento? Si alguien me dice, hare un episodio dedicado a esa persona, no lo olviden, vayan a yourfanfiction.**

**En fin, si desean algo díganmelo por favor.**

_**Toaneo07**_


End file.
